Time to Rebuild
by actingguy123
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry makes a choice that will help to rebuild the world. His news from Gringotts is also a big shock to him as he finds out how deep Dumbledore's lies went. How will the world react to his newfound power and confidence? Harry/Hermione. Some Weasley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. It will be a Harry/Hermione story with some Weasley bashing. Taking place after the final battle of Hogwarts. Please be kind or constructive in your reviews. No flamers please. I am also looking for a Beta so please let me know if you're interested. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all work belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Prologue:

*_**Harry held up the Elder Wand**_

"_**I don't want it."**_

"_**What! Are you mental!?" Ron yelled.**_

"_**I know it's powerful. But I was happier with mine. So-" Harry reached into his mokeskin pouch and removed his broken Holly and Phoenix feather wand. He laid it on the desk and touched the tip of the Elder Wand to it. He knew if this didn't work nothing would.**_

"_**Reparo" He knew it worked before he picked it up as the wand resealed and sparks shot out the end of it. As he picked it up his wand pulsed with a warm feeling as though wand and hand rejoiced at their reunion.**_

"_**I'm putting the Elder Wand," he said turning to Dumbledore's portrait, "back where it came from. If I die a natural death like Ignotus that will be it won't it? Its power will be broken."**_

_**A single tear slid down Dumbledore's eye as he smiled at Harry.**_

"_**An un-beatable wand Harry…" Ron moaned.**_

"_**It's only brought trouble and to be honest, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."***_

As Ron and Hermione left the office ahead of Harry, he walked out of the office and stared at the two wands in his hand. He thought back to everything that had happened to him since he was born, and everything that had happened with Dumbledore. Dumbledore defeats Grindlewald, Voldemort rises to power. Harry defeats Voldemort when he was born, Voldemort returns to power later. Harry has defeated Voldemort again…what was next? Who would step into the new Dark Lord slot?

Could Harry really afford to take that risk? He needs to protect his loved ones doesn't he? Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the rest of the Weasley's, not to mention his new godson Teddy. In thinking of everything he needed to do, he made the decision. He took the Elder Wand and placed it inside his mokeskin pouch. He slipped the pouch into his shirt and kept it hidden there.

Harry proceeded into the Great Hall and knew that this would be the first of many hours that he would feel in his heart forever. He moved from group to group, listening to what they needed. Helping to mourn those who fell in the Battle of Hogwarts. Hour after hour passed and as the sunset Harry found himself sitting in the library. Miraculously it had remained unscathed, Hermione would be ecstatic. The quiet pressed in on him as he tried to focus on forcing the images of those he lost from his mind.

As he sat there an owl flew into the window holding an envelope in his beak. He dropped it on Harry's lap and flew out the other window. He saw a seal on the back of it signaling that it was from Gringott's Bank. With a sense of foreboding Harry picked it up, he wasn't sure what to expect after breaking out of Gringott's on a dragon…after breaking into the Lestrange's vault. He slit it open and read,

_Lord Harry Potter-Black,_

_We at Gringott's must be the first to congratulate you on your defeat of the dark wizard styling himself Lord Voldemort. According to ancient laws all of his possessions have been transferred to you under Right of Conquest. This includes quite a bit of monetary liquid assets and artifacts. We request your presence at the bank in order to sign these items under your ownership or figure out another method to handle them. _

_Another item we need to discuss with you are the Last Will and Testaments of Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks, as a beneficiary in their will you must be present at the will reading in one weeks time at 10:00 am. You have our condolences for the loss you have suffered._

_The final item we have to discuss with you is a notification that you have been fined 10,000 galleons for damages rendered to the bank, and another 100,000 galleons for the purchase of a new dragon to guard the high security vaults. Understand that should you attempt another feat that you will be banned from doing business with Gringott's bank._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Director of Gringotts_

Harry sat there stunned. Questions were swarming around his head, _"Lord Potter-Black? What does that mean? Only a fine after everything that happened? 110,000 galleons!? That probably has wiped out my vault. This could be bad."_ He couldn't believe everything had happened. It finally all came crashing down on him and he dropped his head into his hands and began sobbing. All of his grief, terror, rage, and every other built up emotion came flowing out as he cried. He didn't even hear the library doors open but was vaguely aware of slim hands pulling him into a hug, and the scent of vanilla told him it was Hermione. He didn't know how long he sobbed for, or how long Hermione held him, but after a while sleep claimed him and he drifted off into her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so I may be sporadic with the updates. I will try so hard to be consistent, but with my regular life going on it may be hard. Again please be constructive with the reviews, and I am looking for a beta

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all works belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One:

Harry woke the next morning to two sensations; the first was how dry and scratchy his throat was, the second one was how his head was resting on a comfortable pillow…made of jeans. His eyes cracked open to see a very bushy head of hair running her hands through his own hair. Harry blinked a couple times and refocused to see Hermione absentmindedly running one hand through his hair while she read a book with another hand.

A smile graced Harry's face as he took in his current position, this felt nice, it felt right…it felt like he was when he was with Ginny. Only this was more intense, more natural. Harry couldn't explain it. He closed his eyes again softly not wanting to move but a voice began nagging the back of his head.

"_She's with Ron! Your best mate! You shouldn't be enjoying this so much, Ginny is waiting for you! You've been thinking about her since you started, and once this is over you can pick up with her-"_

The memories of last night came flooding back to him, and Harry braced himself. The tears did not come, and he found the pain of their loss no longer felt like active knives stabbing him repeatedly, it felt more like a throbbing loss that meant to him he could still properly mourn them but celebrate their lives. He started stretching and sat up to see Hermione was watching him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you alright Harry?" Her tone was laced with concern for his well being and Harry could not help but smile.

"I will be soon 'Mione, how did you know to find me here?" Harry had started calling her Mione during the hunt for Horcruxes when Ron had left. They had grown so close, and even had fallen asleep holding each other most nights. Harry reflected again on how right it felt to be with Hermione, and those nights were some of the best sleep he ever had.

Hermione gave a slight blush, "I noticed you slip off so I figured you wanted some peace and quiet. Normally I would have expected you to go to the Room of Requirement, but after Crabbe cast Fiendfyre we have no idea if it still works. This is the only other place it would work." Her blush intensified as she continued, "Plus I knew Ron wouldn't come to find me here."

Harry frowned slightly, "Why are you avoiding Ron? What happened in the few hours since you too were snogging the lives out of each other after you came out of the Chamber with the Basilisk fangs?"

Hermione gave a sigh, "Honestly Harry some strange things have happened, especially since the battle ended. I've been reflecting on life choices and other matters. When I kissed Ron…everything was uncertain, I was scared and for once Ron thought about something other than himself. I was moved. But Ron…is an absolute shite kisser! His lips are dry and cracked, and he seems to never brush his teeth!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Hermione's mini-rant. It wasn't surprising that Ron's breath was atrocious with the amount of food he always shoveled into it.

"So what are you going to do now Mione?" Harry was curious because he had a feeling Ron wouldn't take this well at all. Ron had harbored a crush for Hermione for the longest time and he did not take rejection well. Harry vividly remembered the way Riddle's locket Horcrux had taunted Ron after he saved Harry from drowning.

"I am not sure Harry, but we have more important business concerning us don't we Harry?"

Harry looked over seeing Hermione holding the letter from Gringotts in her hand. Harry nodded and said, "I should probably head over there as soon as I can."

"Why not now Harry? The funerals won't start for another week, and McGonagall says they will be laid to rest on the Hogwarts ground as a permanent memorial. You have nothing to do, and we can Apparate right out of here to the front steps of Gringotts."

Harry didn't miss her comment, "We Mione?" She nodded.

"You may need someone to listen to what the Goblins tell you, and I want to see these items that passed to you. Who knows what you'll have waiting for you."

Harry was pleased that Hermione was offering to come with him, he didn't want to miss out on this opportunity to spend more time with her that didn't deal with hiding from Death Eaters or hunting dark objects.

"Then lets go Mione!" They stood up and took each others hands and twisted at the same time focusing on there destination and disappearing with a loud _crack!_

The pair landed on the marble steps right in front of the Wizarding bank. They walked inside and all eyes immediately locked onto them. Several goblin warriors tightened their grips on their weapons, but they made no move toward them. Harry tensed up as his gaze landed on a beat up and weathered goblin sitting behind the desk. His anger boiled up as Griphook was visibly shaken at the appearance of them. When they last saw him, the goblin was betraying them to the rest of Gringotts security and Voldemorts Death Eaters.

Harry decided to aggravate him further, he took Hermione's hand and walked straight up to him. Griphook actually started shaking as they drew closer. Harry came to a stop in front of his desk and said in a deliberately formal tone, "Good morning Master Griphook, I have a meeting with your director Lord Ragnok. Please tell him that me and my companion have arrived."

"Y-yes Lord Potter-Black. I w-will let him no immediately!" He leapt off his seat and practically ran from the room. Harry was chuckling as the Goblin ran off.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry, that was horrible." Hermione tried to sound stern but a smile was forming on her face.

"That treacherous little bleeder deserved it Mione! He betrayed us and we were almost caught by Riddle. I would have done worse but I would probably have been attacked by the guards here."

Hermione snorted but was prevented from saying anything as Griphook came running back toward them, "Director Ragnok will see you now Lord Potter-Black. Please follow me."

They walked through some of the many corridors in the bank until they came in front of a large ornate golden door flanked by four heavily armored Mountain Trolls. As they passed them Harry whispered, "Bet you ten Galleons that _Wingardium Leviosa_ wouldn't work on them." Hermione was shaking as she tried to hold in her laughter.

The doors opened and they were ushered into a large cavernous room filled with massive shelves holding chests that probably held the amassed wealth of Gringotts. Behind an ornate desk inlaid with gems and diamonds was a Goblin who was at least 2 feet taller than the average goblin was armed to the teeth. Harry and Hermione came to a halt in front of his desk and the bowed heir heads respectfully, "Thank you for coming Lord Potter-Black and Miss Granger."

"Please just call me Harry Director Ragnok, and you can address Hermione as such."

The goblin cracked a toothy smile and said, "You can address me as Ragnok then Harry. And may I be the first to say on behalf of the Goblin Nation thank you for ridding us of that menace on the wizarding world. People afraid to leave their homes was bad for business, and already with his defeat people are out and about again. As you leave you will see that Diagon Alley has come back to life."

Ragnok adjusted a pile of papers on his desk and said in a businesslike tone, "Now we have talked about what he have done to balance the scales concerning the recent break in committed by you two, Mr. Weasley and Master Griphook. He has already been dealt with. We have deducted the fine for the robbery and the cost of the replacement dragon from your personal vaults. This is beneficial for two reasons; One, it creates a blank slate for the three of you with Gringotts bank. No repercussions will be leveled against you. Two, this fine barely creates a dent in your personal finances, and is a much better alternative to our…usual punishments for those foolish enough to try and steal from us. Now are there any questions you have before we handle the possessions you have gained from conquering Tom Riddle?"

Harry was speechless, "W-what do you mean this won't affect my personal finances? I have seen my bank vault and I am sure I only have just enough in there to cover it."

Ragnok spoke with a confused tone, "The vault you are referring to is your Trust Vault Harry, it was set up by your parents to refill with 50,000 Galleons at the start of every year. 15,000 was taken out to pay for your Hogwarts tuition and the rest to be used for your school supplies. Now that you have come of age, your Trust Vault has been combined back into your family vault that you now have access to. The fine of 110,000 Galleons hardly makes a dent into the Potter fortune. The Potters were one of the top 5 wealthiest families Wizarding Britain. Combined with the majority of the Black fortune, and the amount you gained from Riddle you are _the_ wealthiest wizard in Britain. You have enough sitting in those vaults to live over twenty-five lifetimes without ever working. This should have been told to you once you came of age."

There was a stunned moment of silence and then two voices rang out in raging disbelief.

"WHAT!?"


End file.
